


Hobbs' Last Time

by SuperPuppies



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We stay with Hobbs as he confronts Goodnight, memories run rampant as he fights with the way ward American and his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbs' Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen too much in the way of Ripper Street fiction and on a random spur of the moment this emerged from my fingertips. ***Spoilers***(though the series has been over for a while now so come on.) Hobbs was always one of my favorites and to be quite frank I had a small hart attack when he died though squeed with delight when he was avenged. I do hope you all enjoy it. Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.  
> this was originally posted on my devantart page on 04/22/2013.

Goodnight threw the young Hobbs onto the worktable, pulling his blade from its sheath before pressing it to the side of Hobbs neck as he pressed his body against the young man. The young man wiggles against him in an attempt to brake free, his hands scrambling over the table top as he tries to find something to swing at Goodnight. His hand clenching around a small metal steamboat as Goodnight’s blade presses painfully into the side of his neck. “Calm down little copper, we would hate for you to get hurt.”  
The blade presses harder against his neck a cold reminder of his foolishness in rushing in alone, though the weight now pressed against his backside was bringing other memories to the forefront. This was not the time to remember how Reid had smelt that dark night. Goodnight runs a hand down Hobbs back swirling it around the younger man’s hips pulling his belt lose. Hobbs bits his bottom lip fighting down the memory of Reid’s large warm hand as it pulled his trousers loose the other holding him to the inspectors desk top, and the moan that memory enticed.  
Goodnight pops the buttons on Hobbs trousers marveling at the younger man’s soft girlish skin. He simply had to wonder how this boy had managed to become an officer of the law he seemed far to soft for the job. Though if that bastard Jackson had been around him long surely the boy had earned a few things the hard way. The trousers finally open Goodnight pulled them down roughly enjoying the soft frightened whimper that fumbled out of Hobbs’ lips. Goodnight’s hand pushes Hobbs under garments down before sliding his hand over to soft globes of flesh.  
Hobbs whimpers again wishing it were the inspector behind him once again instead of this strange American. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to recall just how Reid’s hands had felt as they roamed over his back and bottom. How each genital swipe had sent little tingles of hope and anticipation through his whole body. A hand a bit to rough to be Reid’s swept over his bottom again and suddenly it wasn’t the sent of Reid that filled his mind it was the feeling of Drake’s strong arms, well worn fingers and earthy sent that ran through his memory.  
Drake stroked Hobbs hair away from his neck before placing gentle calming kisses there, having mistaken the tremors running over Hobbs body for fear instead of the nerves anticipation it was. Hobbs could hardly believe a man he admired and looked up to so much would be willing to hold him in such away. Hobbs stood in the center of the dimly lit room, his back held tight to Drakes chest by one of Drake’s strong arms the other carefully finding it’s way under Hobbs shirts. Hobbs lolls his head to the side giving Drake better access to him a soft moan spilling into the room.  
Hobbs whimpers at the memory, oh how he wished it were where he was right now, he would give anything to be back in the arms of Drake or Reid. Goodnight smiles at the sound his hand gripping Hobbs’ left cheek, he begins to pull them apart carful as he still has the blade pressed to the younger mans neck. Goodnight presses the blade harder against Hobbs neck causing the young man to pull away with a whimpered. “Stop”  
Hobbs tightens his eyes trying to focus on something other then the way the American is fondling him. He had felt so good as Drake hands ran over his chest and back easing his clothing off of him. He had moaned as Drake cupped his growing erection through his trousers. Hobbs reached up and wrapped his fingers around Drake’s arm, as he turned his head to look at the older man. He wanted to speak but he couldn’t seem to get the words to form. Drake smiles gently before taking Hobbs in a slow lingering kiss as he eased a hand into the back of Hobbs trousers. Drake massaged the soft globes of Hobbs bottom while exploring his mouth. The young man moaned into the kiss, arching into the touch.  
Goodnight’s finger slides over Hobbs puckered entrance causing the young man to groan into the table.  
Drake swirled his fingers over Hobbs entrance before easing the tip of his pointer finger into the younger man. Hobbs broke from the kiss gasping as his eyes glazed over. Drake carefully stretched the young man while nuzzling into his neck.  
“Please” Hobbs murmurs broken into the table; tears beginning to slide silently down his face. “Please don’t” Goodnight’s smirk widens; pulling the blade away from Hobbs throat he stabs it into the tabletop. Leaning over Hobbs he growls into the young mans ear.  
“I don’t think you’re in any place to be asking me for anything, little copper.” Hobbs tries not to notice the similarities between this American and Captain Jackson the slight drawl to the voices the cocky manor in witch they both speak. Though Jackson was gentler with him. Goodnight opens the front of his trousers and takes himself in hand, aliening himself with Hobbs’ entrance. Hobbs wiggled in a halfhearted attempt to escape. Goodnight laughs as he presses into Hobbs, his laughter turning into a groan. Hobbs lets out a strangled sob.  
“Just breath with me Hobbs.” Jackson’s greasy hair was pressed between Hobbs shoulder blades as he took slow clam breaths. “That right, just breath, relax.” Jackson stroked soothing circles onto Hobbs’ stomach as he eased into the younger man. “Let me in Hobbs, nice and slow.” Hobbs whimpered against the cold tile of Jackson’s lab wall, his chest was chilled despite the heat flowing through him. “Good boy.” Jackson groaned as he was fully sheathed, he pet Hobbs hair while pressing soft kisses behind his ear. Hobbs moaned arching into the caress.  
Goodnight grunts as he slams into Hobbs, sweat dripping from his brow while he leans into the table for leverage. Hobbs lets the tears flow down his face freely as small sobs escape him in intermediate intervals. Behind his eyes Reid leans over him growling.  
Reid stared past Hobbs at the board of Ripper victims his frustration urging his hips to move in hard sharp snaps. Hobbs bit down on his sleeve in an attempt to muffle the moans that were poring out of him. It was late and the lantern light spilled across them casting their shadows long and eerily across the photos. Hobbs arched back against Reid meeting his thrusts halfway, Hobbs gasps as his eyes rolling back into his skull.  
Goodnight shivers as he nears completion. Hobbs fingers tighten around the small steamboat. Goodnight growls low in his throat as he empties himself in Hobbs, the young man sobs against the tabletop. The small steamboat digging into Hobbs palm the only thing keeping him grounded. Goodnight wraps his hand around the hilt of his blade as he pulls out of Hobbs and before the younger man can react, Goodnight slides the blade into Hobbs spin. Hobbs gasps at the sharp pain and sudden loss of control over his body.  
Hobbs watched, from somewhere above the two of them, as Goodnight put him back into his clothing and lifted his body. Goodnight carried Hobbs body through the darkening streets seemingly unnoticed much to Hobbs dismay. He really couldn’t understand how people seemed to choose to ignore the crime passing right by them.  
As Goodnight drops Hobbs into the river, never having noticed the small metal steamboat, he gives the young man a final glance as he sank. Hobbs feels the cold over take him and the water fill his lungs but try, as he might nothing was going to save him. Slowly the cold and darkness encased him, his vision darkens and clouds until finally there is nothing.

 

“You shouldn’t have killed the boy.” Captain Jackson states with a deadly undertone before squeezing the trigger. A flash of light and Hobbs feels warmth wrap around him as a sense of peace washes over him.


End file.
